


Elizabeth Swann Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my prompts, imagines and oneshots from my Tumblr account
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann / Reader, Elizabeth Swann / You, Elizabeth Swann x Reader, Elizabeth Swann x You
Kudos: 8





	Elizabeth Swann Imagines

Elizabeth watched as the compass span and span. It would stop and point at you every now and then. Jack peaked over her hand at it. Seeing it’s odd movement he leant forwards to look at you, then Elizabeth.

“My God! You’re in love with her/him.” Jack said in a mocky tone.  
“I am not!” She snapped at him. They both looked over at where you’d been poking the beach with the end of your sword.  
“The compass knows.” Jack said ominously.  
“Well, clearly it does not work, because I do not love them. I want to find a way out of here.” She snapped quickly. Jack tutted his tongue, looking back over at you.  
“You’re quite sure about that?”  
She didn’t answer him for several minutes as she took a seat on a pile of sand grass and tried to focus on the compass which span around and round before pointing at you.  
“Ah! See! I told you, you want them!” Jack cooed victoriously when it spun again and stopped on you.  
“Oh this is ridiculous.” She snapped defensively and slapped the compass into his hands and got up, marching away so she could take a moment to calm her nerves.


End file.
